yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Ritual
The Demonic Ritual is a process in which Yandere-chan can summon various demons after meeting certain requirements. In order to start the ritual, the player must obtain a ritual knife located on the Occult Club altar, inside of the skull. Killing a student with it and then putting it back in the altar will transport Yandere-chan to a dark void, where three figures stand in an arc. The player can converse with each of them. They will repeat the same dialogue when spoken to again. Pulling out the phone in this area to take pictures will result in a blurry screen. Taking photos will show the area behind Yandere-chan as seen from the ground, as if she had dropped her phone before they were taken. If the player tries to run away, they can run for a short distance inside the void before being stopped by an invisible barrier. The player's HUD (Heads Up Display) does not appear when in the void. No time passes whilst inside the void. There is a white portal behind the player, like the pink ring in Classroom 2-1, at which they can return at any time. The Succubus The Succubus floats at the right side of the circle of light. Unlike the other two demons, her dialogue is voiced and is in the color purple. She has a monochrome color scheme with black eyes. She has long black hair. Her body is barely covered by lacy clothing and grey jewels covering her nipples. She has small black bat wings coming out of the side of her head and a black devil-like tail with a grey heart-shaped tip. Her voice is soft and flirty, with a pink font. Ritual_Succubus.png|The Succubus. Ritual_Succubus_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_5.png|Last page of text. The Horror The Horror stands between the other two demons, directly in front of the player when they enter the area. He resembles a bald humanoid with pale skin. His eyes are black with his jaw stretched widely. His arms are small stubs and his legs are crouching down. He has no audible voice, but his text is white and shaking. 2-21-16HiThere.png|The Horror. Ritual_Armless_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_5.png|Last page of text. The Fiend The Fiend stands at the left side of the circle of light. He is a humanoid wearing Male Uniform 2. His head and hands are covered in white mist, with his hands stretching outwards. He has no audible voice, but his text is red and shaking. Ritual_Flames.png|The Fiend. Ritual_Flames_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5.png|Last page of text. The Ritual Itself Only the Horror will activate an Easter Egg at this time. To activate it, Yandere-chan must kill five NPCs with the ritual knife, drag all corpses into the middle of the summoning circle, and then dismember each of them. The screen will then go black, with shaking white words that says, "...revenge...at last..." After that, ten bloody, white hands will rise from the ground around Yandere-chan, who no longer has pupils and will start to levitate. The hands will always be in front of her as she can fly in any direction. Anyone other than Senpai that comes into contact with the hands will immediately be dismembered. Pressing D twice at the debug menu will teleport the player to the Occult Room and produce several severed arms, which will trigger the ritual as if Yandere-chan had dismembered five NPCs on it. Trivia *The ritual was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Update. *Aside from the blank eyes and the monochrome color scheme, the Succubus uses the same model as Dracula-chan. *If the player tries to enter Cinematic Camera Mode, the camera will go halfway through the floor, preventing it from being used. *If a student or teacher notices a corpse while Yandere-chan is teleporting to the void, their suspicion markers and voices can still be seen. *The hands will not dismember already-deceased NPCs. *Activating the ritual will lower the School Atmosphere to 20%. If School Atmosphere is at or below 20%, it will be lowered to 0%. *Yandere-chan's pupils will return when performing any regular action, such as laughing, changing clothes, dismembering an NPC with the circular saw, etc. *YandereDev claims that the update that the Demonic Ritual was included in is completely normal and average mundane build, hinting that there was something darker beneath the surface.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/21/february-21st-the-totally-normal-update/ *The Horror and the white hands are a reference to Dead Hand from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Dead-hands-592310945 Gallery HandyHand.png|A close up of the "dead hands". SatanicGameOver.jpeg|A Game Over after performing the ritual. Capture.JPG|Early development of the ritual. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Occult (Club)